


Death of a loved one

by SirFlysalot



Category: Legend of Spyro
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirFlysalot/pseuds/SirFlysalot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>many died that day but only one was killed saving his entire world<br/>Dedicated to my friends dog -Feb 13 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death of a loved one

Hail stared into the distance, his face wet with tears. Kattalin stood beside him gently nuzzling him, sorrow filling her being.  
"Why did it have to be him?" Hail asked shakily "why him?"  
standing up Hail screamed to the wind "Why?! Why you?! Of all the dragons  
why was it you?" Hail collapsed back onto the ground sobs wracking his body. Kat silently crying drapes a wing over him.

Freah was the one who saw him die, the one who saw the lights of life slowly leave his eyes. Freah even with all her skills was powerless to stop death from claiming his newest victim. She watched helplessly as he roared out her name jumping in front of the spear that would have claimed her life, she watched as the spear pierced his side, and she watched as he fell limply to the ground. She rushed over to him, weakly he raised his head grinning triumphantly and said "saved ya hon." then he laid his head back down and died, drowning in a pool of his own blood a grin still etched across his face.

Freah lost it, screaming she dove into the battle fueled buy rage and grief shooting torrents of white hot flames at the enemy incinerating all within her reach.Weapons, bodies, machines all burned to ash and blown away with the breeze. Panting Freah glared at the area the enemies once stood then with an earth shattering roar of anguish she shot a pillar of fire into the sky alerting the region of the tragedy that just occurred.

The funeral wasn't lavish, but it was heartfelt. Dragons from across the realms came to bid a final farewell to a beloved teacher. A statue was erected on the field of battle where he fell, one of him smiling warmly at all who pass, much like he himself would do on lazy afternoons. A caption carved into a plaque on the base of the statue read  
"In loving memory of a dragon who's spirit watches over us, may the ancestors watch over him."

**Author's Note:**

> Had to copy this onto paper to post this little ficlit here  
> and my handwriting is atrocious  
> I posted this once on Fanfiction.net and is probably my best stand alone Story(or story in general) in a much larger planed story line that ...admittedly I failed at getting off the ground and will probably comeback to eventually  
> oh and before i forget this is NOT the planed outcome for the characters in the main body fic (if i ever get around to finishing it)


End file.
